


Quello che l’acqua mi ha dato

by kanako91



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: E se Noatak fosse sopravvissuto?, Gen, Introspettivo, What if?, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la sconfitta e la fuga di Amon, proseguono le ricerche dei bloodbending brothers. Korra – ancora senza bending – è sulla spiaggia dell’Air Temple Island a rimuginare su quanto accaduto, quando qualcuno di inaspettato e poco gradito emerge dalle acque e ha serio bisogno d'aiuto.<br/>[Legend of Korra, Book 1 Episodio 12]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quello che l’acqua mi ha dato

Un altro gruppo di ricerca partì e Korra chinò il capo. L’acqua le sfiorò la punta degli stivali. Se l’era lasciato sfuggire. Gli aveva permesso di rubarle tutto quello che aveva di importante, la sua identità, la sua missione, il suo destino. E lui aveva preso tutto, anche Tarrlok, e ora erano diretti chissà dove. I fratelli del bloodbending. I figli di Yakone. La sua eredità.

Korra strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi. Aveva cercato per mesi di sbloccare l’airbending e ora ci era riuscita, al prezzo degli altri elementi. E così lui poteva pure essere fuggito alla cattura, poteva essere stato smascherato come un bugiardo e un bloodbender, ma aveva vinto lo stesso.

_L’ho detto che ti avrei distrutta._

In lontananza, gli ufficiali urlarono ordini ai soldati delle United Forces. Nessuno aveva messo Korra in mezzo e lei ne era contenta. Non sarebbe stata di molta utilità, senza bending. Cos’era un Avatar privo di tre dei quattro elementi?

L’acqua le bagnò gli stivali. L’acqua, il suo elemento. L’acqua, che l’accompagnava fin dalla nascita. Ora quel collegamento era stato reciso e, _Spiriti_ , se faceva male. La sua casa le sembrava così lontana. Ma non aveva il coraggio di chiedere di tornare al Polo Sud, di rivedere i suoi genitori e Katara – Katara che magari avrebbe potuto aiutarla. Erano tutti così indaffarati a rimediare ai suoi errori, non poteva pretendere che Tenzin lasciasse Republic City nel caos in cui era stata lasciata da lei, Tarrlok e Amon. Le sfuggì un singhiozzo.

Korra deglutì e sollevò la testa. Non poteva piangere, la migliore guaritrice al mondo avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa. Tahno non aveva avuto a disposizione Katara, e i migliori guaritori della città non sarebbero mai stati bravi quanto lei. Se si trattava di bloodbending e nulla di spirituale, allora solo Katara avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa.

A una decina di metri da lei, un’onda si sollevò e si aprì. Korra sgranò gli occhi. Una figura scura si fece strada nell’acqua, a passi lenti, affaticati. Sempre più vicino. Più vicino di quanto era stato quando lei lo aveva gettato nella baia. Una mano premuta al fianco, la tunica grigia lacerata in diversi punti. Ora poteva vederne bene il viso, i lineamenti Water Tribe, il lato sinistro sporco di sangue, i capelli pettinati all’indietro.

E gli occhi. Non c’era più traccia dell’uomo – spaesato, sconvolto – che aveva intravisto in cima al vortice d’acqua.

_Lui_ era tornato.

Korra non riuscì a muoversi. Voleva scappare. Urlare. Chiamare aiuto. Andargli incontro e affogarlo. Ma lui avanzò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, senza _permetterle_ di distoglierlo. _Guardami, Avatar, guarda chi ti ha distrutta._ Era riuscito a nascondere bene le sue origini in quegli anni, ma non le aveva rimosse del tutto, non avrebbe mai potuto: il ghiaccio dei poli era tutto nei suoi occhi. Amon. _Noatak._

Lui le passò accanto e Korra si girò per seguirlo con lo sguardo. Lui aggrottò la fronte, chiuse gli occhi e crollò in ginocchio sulla spiaggia, e poi disteso, il viso girato dall’altra parte, le braccia lungo i fianchi. Sulla schiena, la tunica era bruciata e la pelle era ricoperta da ferite e bruciature in via di guarigione e grumi di sangue.

Lui non si mosse. La schiena si sollevò e riabbassò – almeno era ancora vivo.

«Dov’è Tarrlok?» chiese Korra, la gola secca.

Un respiro più lungo. L’acqua gli raggiunse le ginocchia, gli bagnò gli stivali, e si ritrasse.

Korra gli si avvicinò e guardò il suo viso, teso nonostante gli occhi chiusi. Come riuscisse a mantenere un’aria minacciosa anche riverso a pancia in giù sulla sabbia era un altro mistero. Non sembrava intenzionato a usare il bloodbending, ma non lo era sembrato nemmeno quando indossava la maschera di Amon all’arena, giusto il giorno prima. Korra si accovacciò al suo fianco e sfiorò la pelle vicino a una ferita.

La schiena di lui rimase immobile, ogni muscolo in tensione. Korra chiuse le dita a pugno.

«Se non mi avessi rimosso il bending, avrei potuto fare qualcosa per _queste_ ».

«No». La voce di lui sembrò raschiargli la gola, era ruvida. «Non lo avresti fatto comunque».

Korra ritrasse la mano e avvolse le braccia intorno alle ginocchia. Lo avrebbe attaccato a prima vista, se avesse ancora avuto il suo bending. E le ferite non sarebbero più state di alcuna importanza. Lo sapeva già, se voleva essere sincera con se stessa. Ma che lui sembrasse capirla così bene la irritava.

«Dov’è Tarrlok?»

Questa volta, lui non trattenne il respiro.

«Non ti importa più dei tuoi seguaci?»

Su e giù, la sua schiena si alzò e si riabbassò. Korra si sporse in avanti, le mani nella sabbia, e spiò il suo viso, ancora girato dall’altra parte, ancora con gli occhi chiusi.

«Era tutto un piano per prendere il potere, vero? Hai inventato tutta questa storia dell’uguaglianza tra bender e non-bender, della discriminazione, per regnare su Republic City come voleva tuo padre».

Nessuna reazione. Questo relitto era l’uomo che le aveva strappato tutto quello che la definiva, tramite l’inganno e la manipolazione, e che ora non rispondeva alle sue provocazioni, non si giustificava, niente. Un altro singhiozzo le scappò dalla gola e Korra piegò la testa. Tolta la maschera, non restava che un uomo distrutto. Era la maschera a dargli tutta quella forza, tutto quel carisma? Che lo rendeva migliore di lei? Era questo l’avversario che l’aveva battuta. Korra si sentì un enorme fallimento, come mai in vita sua.

Delle voci in avvicinamento. Korra sollevò la testa, ma nessuno si intravedeva oltre gli scogli. Presto sarebbe spuntato qualcuno e avrebbe dovuto spiegare chi era l’uomo davanti a lei.

_Consegnalo alla polizia, consegnalo alla giustizia._

Korra gli slacciò i bracciali, prima quello sinistro – il più vicino a lei, e poi quello destro. Lui non diede segno di interessarsi e lei continuò, passando agli stivali. Gli tolse anche le spalliere e lanciò i pezzi di armatura in mare. Allora si mise in piedi e dei soldati delle United Forces si intravidero oltre le rocce.

Korra portò le mani ai lati della bocca. «Ehi, avete una barella?»

Un soldato di staccò dal gruppo e tornò indietro, mentre gli altri si affrettarono a venirle incontro.

«Avatar Korra» la salutò uno.

Korra soppresse la smorfia di fastidio e gli rivolse un cenno del capo. La chiamavano ancora Avatar, come se lei lo fosse ancora.

«È emerso quest’uomo dal mare, credo abbia bisogno di cure».

Lo stesso soldato di prima annuì. «La squadra medica è in arrivo».

Un altro soldato adocchiò Amon con le sopracciglia inarcate. «Sembra sia stato piuttosto malconcio, ma che le ferite si siano rimarginate nel frattempo. Sarà un waterbender».

E un bloodbender. «Penso di sì. Non ho idea di cosa gli sia successo, però».

Un terzo soldato si accovacciò di fianco ad Amon e toccò la tunica strappata. «Ho già visto sopravvissuti di questo genere. È stato molto fortunato ad aver evitato di prendere l’esplosione in pieno».

_Dov’è Tarrlok?_

Korra strinse i pugni.

La squadra medica li raggiunse e il soldato che sembrava in carica li aggiornò sui fatti. Posarono la barella vicino ad Amon, lo presero sotto le braccia e per i piedi e lo misero sul telo, ancora a pancia in giù.

Caricato Amon, la squadra medica ripartì, seguita dai soldati. Korra si girò e vide che Amon aveva aperto gli occhi e la fissava.

Il ghiaccio si era sciolto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa oneshot un anno e mezzo fa, ispirata da "What the water gave me" di Florence + The Machine e [da un mio sketch](http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/187/5/3/banner_what_water_gave_me3_by_kanako91-d7pg395.png): allora ero ancora attiva sulla ship Amorra e inattiva su EFP. L'avevo progettata come oneshot in più parti (brevi), ma la seconda parte era ferma a metà e quindi questa che avete letto è solo la prima scena - intitolata, in origine, "I. Relitto".  
> Trovandola ancora degna di essere letta, ho deciso di postarla.
> 
> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
> Kan


End file.
